


You Are The One

by skyearth85



Series: My Moon, My Stars, My Sun [1]
Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Community: bigbangitalia, Competence is a kink, Facebook, Fix-It, Future Fic, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Office, POV Alternating, Pining
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/pseuds/skyearth85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una decina d'anni dopo la nascita di Facebook, Eduardo torna a lavorare con Mark.</p><p>Si tratta di un lavoro dirigenziale subordinato, non un contratto medioevale firmato con il sangue e scindibile solo con la morte (ma non ditelo a Mark).</p><p>E Oliver Stone ha girato un film sulla loro storia. "Connected", forse ne avrete sentito parlare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per **[bigbangitalia edizione 2012](http://community.livejournal.com/bigbangitalia/)**. Gifter: [**faechan**](http://faechan.livejournal.com) ([poster](http://oi49.tinypic.com/2qdud69.jpg) *insert fangirling moment*). Beta: _coming soon_ (sta lavorando per me xD)
> 
> Si tratta di un lavoro di fantasia, mi baso unicamente sul film The Social Network: una storia ispirata a un film _liberamente ispirato a una storia vera_. Se ci sono informazioni tratte dalla vita reale delle persone che hanno ispirato TSN, è solo per verosimiglianza.
> 
> Dedicato a [m_bfly](http://m_bfly.livejournal.com/), che ringrazio per il supporto (I ♥ you)

La routine mattutina di Mark Zuckerberg era monotona fino al millisecondo.  
Sveglia alle 7.30, sosta gabinetto, accensione tablet, portare fuori Beast a fare i bisogni, colazione con muesli ai frutti di bosco e fibre con latte parzialmente scremato, ulteriore sosta al gabinetto con lettura mail, lavaggio denti, eventuale doccia, vestizione, coccole a Beast, controllo delle ciotole e riempimento delle suddette, ulteriori coccole a Beast, uscita di casa, camminata fino agli uffici di Facebook. Ora di arrivo in sede variabile tra le 8.30 e 8.45.  
Erano passati i tempi in cui le sue giornate erano vissuti all'insegna del caos e dell'ispirazione: l'amministratore delegato di una compagnia della grandezza e del giro di affari di Facebook doveva paradossalmente adeguarsi ai ritmi del resto del mondo.  
Poco male, il lavoro di Mark da alcuni anni a quella parte era principalmente quello di coordinatore e sostenitore dell'azienda. Lui era il volto di Facebook e la sua base d'utenza non era più solo composta da giovani che amavano l'idea di genio e sregolatezza, ma anche dalle nonne che aspettavano notizie dai nipotini che erano al college. Facebook era entrato nella maturità e Mark si era adeguato di conseguenza.

* * *

"Buongiorno, capo."  
"Cecil."  
Il segretario personale di Mark era un uomo sulla cinquantina e un curriculum da responsabile del personale, poiché Mark era molto esigente e voleva che i suoi immediati sottoposti fossero in grado di sopperire alle sue lacune (presenti soprattutto a livello relazionale). Ciò comportava che spesso i suoi collaboratori più stretti erano troppo qualificati per gli incarichi che ricoprivano, ma erano pagati più che adeguatamente, quindi alla fine nessuno si lamentava (non per quello almeno).  
"Ieri sera ti ho aggiunto un appuntamento a fine giornata." Strano, Cecil era piuttosto categorico nel preavviso di almeno due giorni.  
"Qualcuno d'importante?"  
L'uomo gli sembrò un po' imbarazzato. "È uno degli azionisti." Mark continuò, a fissarlo aspettando una risposta più esaustiva. "Si tratta del signor Saverin."  
Mark non riuscì a identificare tutte le sensazioni che il nome gli aveva provocato. "Ti ha detto perché vuole vedermi?"  
"No, solo se riuscivo a fissare un appuntamento nel più breve tempo possibile." Poi aggiunse gentilmente, "ho fatto male?"  
Il ragazzo non rispose subito. "No. No, meglio evitare di offrire il fianco al nemico."  
"Il signor Saverin è uno dei nostri azionisti," lo rimproverò gentilmente Cecil, che a volte suonava esattamente come suo padre.  
"Il signor Saverin mi getterebbe in galera e butterebbe via la chiave, se solo potesse."  
Cecil si limitò a sorridere divertito.

* * *

Nell'ultima mezz'ora, Mark non aveva combinato niente di buono.  
Anche se cercava di convincere se stesso, e il resto del mondo, che l'imminente arrivo del brasiliano non lo turbava minimamente, era chiaro a tutti che così non fosse.  
L'unico aspetto positivo di non lavorare più con i propri amici, era quello che i normali impiegati avevano troppa paura per sedersi alla sua scrivania e fargli _sputare il rospo_ (Dustin), o peggio ancora, _parlare dei suoi sentimenti_ (Chris).  
Per fortuna, sembrava che il tempo non avesse cambiato l'ossessivo bisogno da parte di Eduardo di arrivare sempre in anticipo.  
Alle 18.45 era già da Mark.

Anche da studente Eduardo era sempre stato la definizione di professionalmente elegante. Le rarissime volte che Mark e gli altri lo avevano visto in jeans e maglietta avevano comunque avuto l'impressione che ci volesse una giacca a completare il tutto.  
Mark lo osservò uscire dall'ascensore, guardarsi attorno, avvicinarsi all'accettazione, parlare con una delle impiegate, voltarsi verso Cecil e dirigersi verso la postazione dell'uomo.  
Mark distolse lo sguardo, fingendo di riportarlo al proprio computer.  
Iniziò a respirare profondamente; poteva farcela, doveva solo ascoltare con calma e distacco quello che Eduardo era venuto a dirgli.  
Cecil si avvicinò al suo ufficio di rappresentanza, composto da vetrate apribili, ma con grosse tende che consentivano l'isolamento più completo se necessario - Mark non desiderava che il suo incontro con Eduardo fosse pubblico - bussò e annunciò l'arrivo del suo ex miglior amico.

Quando il brasiliano entrò, prima ancora che fosse completamente dentro, Mark si lasciò scappare: "Al matrimonio di Billy non mi volevi parlare, mentre ora vieni a cercarmi addirittura in ufficio?"  
In un attimo di debolezza, durante il ricevimento del loro vecchio amico comune, Mark si era avvicinato a Eduardo, ma l’uomo l'aveva freddato e gli aveva consigliato vivamente di stargli alla larga. Erano passati diversi mesi, ma Mark ricordava perfettamente lo scambio. (Mark ricordava molte cose di Eduardo. _Troppe_. Decisamente troppe.)  
Eduardo non ne fu impressionato. Si sedette e solo quando si fu sistemato lo salutò. "Buonasera anche a te, Mark."  
"Sono perplesso, tutto qui."  
Eduardo fece un tentativo (mal riuscito) di spallucce: "Oggi sono venuto a parlare con l'amministratore delegato di Facebook."  
Mark lo fissò, come se questo potesse bastare per fargli spifferare ogni cosa - be' una volta funzionava - ma dovette desistere davanti alla postura volutamente rilassata dell'altro. Voleva parlare d'affari? Avrebbero parlato d'affari. "Bene, sentiamo."  
"Sto..." Eduardo congiunse le mani davanti a sé, in un gesto che Mark gli aveva visto fare tante volte, quando voleva impressionare l'interlocutore "valutando un cambio di carriera."  
Mark lo guardò perplesso. "Cambio di carriera? Perché, che cos'è fai?" L'uomo a volte non voleva essere antagonistico, ma si rendeva conto che il risultato finale di certe sue azioni, non era quello che desiderava.  
Eduardo sospirò teatralmente. "Che stupido, pensare che tu ti possa interessare alla mia vita."  
Mark scattò: "Quel cinque percento, che ti permette di fare il playboy in giro per il mondo, ha un qualche valore solo perché passo la quasi totalità del mio tempo a mandare avanti Facebook. E, se invece di leggere di te nella sezione _cronaca mondana_ , in cui ti paragonano a Kim Kardashian - vorrei che riflettessimo su questa cosa - leggessi di te nella sezione _finanza_ , forse avrei un'idea più chiara di quello che fai." Mark doveva ammettere (almeno con sè stesso) che non era rimasto indifferente di fronte a certi articoli. E foto. E status. E interviste.  
"Sono un consulente finanziario," il _fanculo_ era sottinteso, "investo in gruppi appena avviati e insieme ai miei collaboratori ho delle società di consulenza e gestione d'impresa. Lavoro principalmente nel campo della tecnologia, ma con qualche progetto anche nel campo energetico."  
Era più o meno quello che Mark aveva carpito origliando i pettegolezzi nel loro ambiente. "Ok, e adesso vuoi _cambiare lavoro_." Non riuscì ad evitare la nota perplessa nella sua voce. "Perché sei venuto a dirmi tutto questo?"  
"Perché adesso che i miei progetti non necessitano più della mia attenzione 24 ore su 24, mi piacerebbe cimentarmi in qualcosa di più grosso."

"Più grosso?" Ricordava vagamente i progetti di un giovane Eduardo. Quasi tutti erano collegati allo sfruttamento dei fenomeni naturali. "Tipo quando volevi trovare il modo per sfruttare i gas delle paludi della Florida?"  
Eduardo sembrava piacevolmente stupito che Mark si fosse ricordato di quella vecchia conversazione. "No. No, intendevo lavorare con aziende più grosse. Tipo Facebook."  
"Aspetta, aspetta un attimo." Mark era visibilmente sbalordito. "Fammi capire: vuoi lavorare per Facebook?"  
"Esatto."  
"Stai scherzando?" A Mark sembrava che qualcuno gli avesse tirato un pugno nello stomaco.  
"Serissimo." Eduardo sembrava invece l'immagine della calma e del relax.  
"No."  
"Non vuoi neanche sentire che cos'ho da offrire alla compagnia?" L'uomo sembrava divertito.  
"No. Dieci anni fa avevo bisogno di te, ora non più."  
Eduardo sbatté una mano sulla scrivania: "Fottutissimo stronzo," una parte di Mark era soddisfatta nel veder andare a pezzi la maschera di Eduardo "ero il tuo miglior amico e mi hai buttato fuori dalla _nostra_ compagnia."  
Mark aveva tutta l'intenzione di rispondergli a tono. "Hai intenzione di fartelo incidere sulla tomba?"  
"Bene, grazie della chiacchierata illuminante." Un sorriso tirato. "Ancora una volta mi hai confermato che per te non sono abbastanza."  
"Non ho mai detto questo." Protestò Mark.  
"Credo che anche tu conosca il detto che _le azioni valgono di più di mille parole_."  
"Se tu fossi stato dove saresti dovuto essere, saresti stato più che abbastanza!" Possibile che ogni volta finivano per urlare sempre le stesse cose?  
"Sì, come no. Se è questo quello che ti racconti per dormire la notte..." Eduardo si era alzato e stava per andarsene.  
"Ho diritto di prelazione."  
"Cosa?" Si bloccò confuso.  
Mark era ancora seduto alla scrivania. "É una della clausole del nostro accordo: non puoi vendere le tue quote senza prima aver proposto l'acquisto a me."  
"So cos'è il diritto di prelazione, coglione."  
"Allora qual è la parte che non hai capito?"  
"Come facevi a sapere che volevo-"  
"Perché ti conosco. Perché ti conosco meglio di quello che vorrei." Anche se non così bene come aveva creduto. Mark si accasciò contro lo schienale della propria poltrona. "Perché sei qui?"  
Per un attimo l'espressione di Eduardo gli sembrò quasi disperata, prima di stabilizzarsi in una maschera controllata. "Io non so più che cosa fare. Non sono riuscito a passarci sopra. Non sono una persona che porta rancore, ma non riesco a-a far si che faccia meno male. Quando ripenso a tutta la faccenda, mi sembra come se non sia passato neanche un giorno. Me ne sono andato dall'altra parte del mondo eppure non è servito a niente."  
"Per dovere di cronaca mi sento in obbligo di ricordarti anche la causa milionaria nei miei confronti."  
Eduardo ridacchiò. "Ti brucia ancora?"  
"Meno delle altre." Ed era lo stesso Mark quello più stupito della verità della cosa.

Eduardo intanto si era avvicinato al modellino di Megatron. "Dustin mi ha regalato quello di Spiderman." Quando avevano annunciato l'attore che lo avrebbe interpretato in _Connected_ Dustin si era presentato a casa sua a Singapore con la filmografia completa di Alden Ehrenreich (piuttosto scarsa, oltre a Spiderman solo un altro film degno di nota; a dire il vero era ancora un po' offeso che avessero scelto un attore già affermato per Mark, mentre per lui un esimio sconosciuto) "Non ti spaventa che abbiamo appena trent'anni e hanno già fatto un film su di noi?"  
"No. Sapevo che TheFacebook sarebbe stata un'idea rivoluzionaria."  
Eduardo lo fissò silenzioso. "Che fede incrollabile. Era questo il problema? Non avevo abbastanza fede?"  
"No. Ma ha contribuito."  
"Avresti potuto chiedermi di investire nei cavoletti di Bruxelles e ti avrei dato ugualmente i soldi." Eduardo sentiva nuovamente crescere dentro di sé la rabbia. "Tu non hai mai capito quanto il tutto è sempre stato maledettamente personale per me."  
"E tu perché credi che ti volevo in California? Aspetta, forse perché volevo il mio miglior amico al mio fianco, ma potrei sbagliarmi."  
Eduardo lo guardò confuso. "Allora perché non facevi altro che chiedere del tuo direttore finanziario?!" La discussione stava nuovamente per farsi incandescente.  
"Mi stai veramente chiedendo perché un maschio di diciannove anni chiede, _supplica_ ," l'aveva sputata quella parola, "la presenza del proprio direttore finanziario invece che del migliore amico? Veramente Eduardo? Eppure l'ultima volta che ho controllato mi sembrava che ci fosse un dottorato sotto tutti quei capelli."  
Eduardo non rispose subito, ponderò bene quello che stava per dire. "Ho pensato di togliermi completamente dalla compagnia. Vendere le mie quote, cambiare completamente lavoro. Non avere più nulla a che fare con Facebook, neanche di sfuggita. Ho anche contemplato di trasferirmi in qualche atollo sperduto. Oramai Facebook è ovunque." Si risedette sulla sedia degli ospiti. "Non l'ho accantonato del tutto, ma" deglutì vistosamente "mi sono detto: e se invece riesco a provare a Mark che sono la scelta giusta? Che posso fare la differenza a Facebook?"  
Mark era esasperato. "Non è un problema di valore, non lo è mai stato! So quanto vali, l'ho sempre saputo. È un problema di _volontà_. Se vuoi lavorare qui," fece un gesto ampio con le mani, "Facebook dev'essere la tua priorità. La tua vita privata, le tue società, _tuo padre_ : tutto dev'essere dopo Facebook. Non importa quanto sia dura, non importa quanto sia frustrante, non importa quanto tutto in te ti dica di mollare."  
"Credi che quello che ho sia venuto fuori dal nulla? Credi che per tirare avanti uso i tuoi soldi? Vaffanculo, ti garantisco che non è così." Eduardo era talmente stanco che non glielo urlò in faccia, si limitò a lanciargli un'occhiata rabbiosa.  
Mark lo fissò. "Sono anni che non programmo più." Eduardo lo fissò stupito. "Sono anni che non metto più mano alle applicazioni di Facebook. L'ultima volta che ho scritto un programma è stato l'anno scorso, in ferie. Ed era per il negozio di una mia amica." Mark fissò per un attimo le proprie mani, prima di fissare nuovamente l'altro. "Io amo creare, " continuò, "io sono a mio agio nel codice. Sono uno smanettone, e sono fiero di esserlo. Ma Facebook ha bisogno che io faccia altro, e io lo faccio. Anche se a volte, tutto quello che vorrei è prendere una sedia, il portatile, Beast e mandare a fanculo tutti." Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo. Quando li riaprì ogni traccia di vulnerabilità scomparsa. "Io pretendo, _esigo_ lo stesso da te."  
Eduardo rispose senza esitare: "L'avrai."  
"E voglio mettere in chiaro fin da ora che comando io."  
Il brasiliano ridacchiò. "Me ne sono accorto qualche anno fa."  
"Il fatto che tu sia un fondatore e un azionista non ti renderà superiore agli altri." Incalzò Mark. "Le tue opinioni non varranno di più delle loro."  
"Siamo tutti uguali ai tuoi occhi. Lezione appresa." Sospirò. "Lezione più che appresa."  
Mark annuì. "Al momento siamo vicino alle scadenze di semestre, quindi è tutto bloccato, ma probabilmente tra tre mesi avrò un posto libero all'altezza delle tue competenze e del tuo ruolo di azionario."  
"Wow, sono riuscito a farti compassione?"  
"Perché un miliardario con il 5% della compagnia ispira proprio compassione. La tendenza commiserarti è sempre stato uno dei tuoi peggiori difetti."  
"Oh, chiedo scusa." Il sarcasmo non gli riusciva mai bene con Mark. "Non credevo che avresti acconsentito, tutto qui."  
"Mi hai incuriosito. Dimostrami che oltre che essere uno stronzo sono stato uno sciocco ad estrometterti."  
"Perché?"  
Mark lo guardò come se fosse stupido. "Non sono stato io quello a chiedere un colloquio e un posto di lavoro." Si voltò verso il proprio computer. "Ho del lavoro da sbrigare."

"Mi stai invitando ad andarmene?" Ma Eduardo non sembrava offeso, anzi quasi divertito.  
Mark fece spallucce. "Se vuoi rimanere a guardarmi lavorare, libero di farlo."  
"Non sarebbe niente di nuovo. Ho passato ore a guardarti lavorare." Mark non riuscì a decifrare il tono dell'altro. "Passo. Ho un aereo da prendere. A presto Mark."  
L'uomo schizzò fuori dalla porta prima che Mark finisse di decidere se salutarlo o meno.


	2. Turning Tables

I consigli di amministrazione di Facebook erano sempre molto informali. Pochi eletti, tutti riuniti attorno a Mark. Prima che Dustin se ne andasse a fondare Asana, aveva spesso scherzato sul fatto che lo facessero sentire Cavaliere della Tavola Rotonda. Visto come finiva la storia, Mark non era mai stato molto contento del paragone.  
Sheryl aveva appena finito di leggere l'ordine del giorno, e il punto più delicato sarebbe stato la presentazione della rosa dei candidati a sostituirla come direttore operativo della compagnia.  
Mark capiva la volontà della donna di _fare la differenza_ (gli effetti collaterali di essersi circondato di idealisti), ma dire che non era per niente contento di perderla era la scoperta del secolo.  
Maledizione, c'era prima lui del Presidente (o nello specifico del marito del vice-presidente: fanculo Chris! Perché aveva il brutto vizio di portargli via i collaboratori? Doveva pagarli di meno, così l'avrebbero finita di scappare a lavorare a Washington DC non appena Chris li chiamava)!  
"Bene, adesso che abbiamo finito i convenevoli e gli aggiornamenti, direi di passare al tema scottante del giorno." La donna aveva già anticipato a Mark i nomi che avrebbe proposto e li stava già comunicando al resto del consiglio, elencando di ognuno pregi e difetti. Lui però non aveva avuto il coraggio di dirle il suo.  
Direttore operativo era un ruolo molto delicato, lavorava a stretto contatto con l'amministratore delegato e gli altri alti dirigenti.  
I nomi di Sheryl erano di persone con grande esperienza, fidati, non un idiota che aveva bloccato il conto corrente in un impeto di frustrazione.  
Mark non aveva promesso niente di concreto a Eduardo: avrebbe potuto tranquillamente rilegarlo a un ruolo minore, farlo vice direttore di qualche cosa, e ne sarebbe uscito a posto.  
Eppure. "Eduardo Saverin."  
"No." Aveva risposto subito categorico Terence, il responsabile della contabilità. L'uomo era quello che l'aveva detto ad alta voce, ma guardandosi attorno, Mark capì che quello era il sentimento della maggioranza.  
"Perché? Non mi sembra che Saverin abbia un curriculum meno interessante degli altri candidati." Si sentì in dovere di obiettare Mark.  
"È il genere di pubblicità che non vogliamo. Non per una posizione così delicata." Gli rispose diplomaticamente Adam, il responsabile delle relazioni interne.  
"Penso che dopo quello stupido film potrebbe essere una mossa a nostro vantaggio." Obiettò Mark. _Connected_ aveva esposto lui ed Eduardo al grande pubblico, molto di più di quello con cui era confortevole.  
"Non come direttore operativo." Intervenne Sheryl. "Non è una carica che trovo adatta al signor Saverin." La donna però gli stava sorridendo, e aggiunse, "E non credo che possa interessare a Saverin, non con il suo portfolio."  
Mark rispose facendo spallucce. "Eduardo è sempre stato bravo a coordinare progetti. Credo sarebbe una risorsa preziosa."  
"Una risorsa preziosa, nessuno mette in dubbio le sue capacità, ma" Sheryl continuava a sorridergli serafica, "cosa ti fa pensare che tornerebbe a lavorare per Facebook?"  
"Abbiamo parlato." Mark odiava doversi giustificare, ma al secondo posto odiava doverlo fare con loro (al primo c'erano gli azionisti. Con loro era ancora peggio). Per questo nel corso degli anni aveva accettato tutto, ma non di perdere la maggioranza decisionale. "Wa- _Ed_ uardo mi ha dato la sua disponibilità a tornare a lavorare per Facebook." Mark notò il silenzio quasi imbarazzato dei presenti (forse bandire il nome del brasiliano era stato un po' troppo, se questa era la reazione). "E nonostante i nostri disaccordi passati, è una persona di indubbio talento. Trovo che sarebbe stupido rinunciare a un collaboratore così qualificato per una" si bloccò di colpo. No, cazzo no, non doveva giustificarsi con loro "passata incomprensione."  
"Quindi vuoi affidargli una posizione delicata come direttore operativo perché vuoi che lavori qui, ma non sai dove altro metterlo?" Terence era di nuovo intervenuto. "Mark, sei impazzito?"  
"Non capisco perché siete così contrari." Era lui quello con una relazione fottuta all'inimmaginabile con Saverin.  
"Perché è uno che vive di gloria riflessa." Gli rispose prontamente l'uomo.  
"Quello che Terence vuole dire," intervenne Adam, da sempre il conciliatore, "è che Saverin, nonostante le innegabili capacità, non risponde ai prerequisiti che ci siamo posti e che temiamo che tu ti stia facendo influenzare dalla vostra storia personale. Essere coinvolto dieci anni fa con Facebook, non fa di lui automaticamente la miglior scelta. Anzi, ne dubito fortemente."  
"In parte concordo con Adam." Mark non percepiva da Sheryl la stessa ostilità degli altri due, ma se aveva contro anche lei, non gli rimaneva che rinunciare. Mark non aveva problemi ad ammettere che Facebook era ufficiosamente una dittatura, ma nel lato pratico era una benevola diarchia (e no, non era un controsenso).  
"Ok, ok." Concesse. Prese la cartella del candidato che gli era sembrato migliore. "Allora che dite di questo Travis Helber?"

E Travis Helber era stato scelto come direttore operativo. Ci sarebbero stati tre mesi di prova con successiva formalizzazione dell'offerta.  
Ma.  
 _Ma._

Mark doveva dedicare un _monumento_ a Sheryl.

* * *

"Direttore delle vendite internazionali?" Elim era seduta al tavolo, mentre Eduardo stava sparecchiando la cena. "Posso farti notare che si tratta di una pessima idea?"  
"È un'interessante opportunità invece. Essere il direttore delle vendite internazionali del secondo maggior sito mondiale è un'occasione irripetibile."  
Le prepotenti luci di Singapore erano uno spettacolo mozzafiato, si ritrovò a pensare l'uomo, gli sarebbero mancate.  
Il lavoro l'avrebbe portato a spostare la sua base a Palo Alto, anche se prevedeva frequenti, quasi settimanali, viaggi in giro per il mondo. Comunque non aveva nessuna intenzione di vendere la sua _casa_ (perché solo a Singapore Eduardo si era sentito finalmente _libero_ del suo passato).  
"Lavorare con la persona che ti ha spezzato il cuore è da coglioni, Edu, non importa quello che ti dici." La donna stava leggendo il contratto preliminare di assunzione.  
Eduardo aveva tralasciato d'informarla che era stato lui a chiedere di lavorare per Facebook: Elim sarebbe stata capace di rinchiuderlo in un manicomio.  
"Tu hai ripreso a frequentare il tuo ex marito, non vedo la differenza." Lui e Elim si erano conosciuti a un gala a Singapore, lei, una speaker radio piuttosto famosa nella città stato asiatica, si stava separando dal marito, mentre lui aveva appena chiuso una storia di alcuni mesi. Erano finiti a letto un paio di volte, prima di capire che funzionavano meglio come amici.  
"Sì, ma lui è venuto a supplicarmi in ginocchio e non sono corsa da lui scodinzolando. Oh mio dio, ma questo cos'è?" La donna era arrivata all'ultimo foglio.  
"Le regole non ufficiali di Facebook."  
Quel pomeriggio Eduardo era stato su Skype con Mark a discutere della proposta d'incarico. L'amministratore delegato gli aveva raccontato nel dettaglio la riorganizzazione amministrativa che stava completando Sheryl, l'attuale direttore operativo, prima di andarsene, chiamata da Chris per lavorare nella nuova amministrazione appena insediata, e aveva appena presentato a Mark le dimissioni ufficiali, effettive entro la fine del mese. Oltre ad Eduardo, ci sarebbe stato anche un nuovo direttore delle operazioni, e due nuovi funzionari del reparto finanza.  
Mark gli aveva inviato il contratto preliminare di assunzione, con diversi paragrafi, tra cui quello con le regole di comportamento. Tuttavia nell'ultima pagina Mark aveva aggiunto _Regole non ufficiali di Facebook_.  
"Cosa?" La donna lo guardava come se fosse impazzito.  
"Regola n° 1: non avrai altro Dio all'infuori di Facebook. E Mark è il suo profeta."  
"Non ci posso credere."  
"Oh sì, credici. Regola n° 2: non si pronunciano i nomi delle persone, o cose, non graditi al profeta. Segue lista."  
"Edu, sei al quarto posto!" La voce di Elim aveva una nota isterica.  
Mark si era non-proprio-ma-quasi-scusato per la cosa. Eduardo non sapeva se essere onorato, o meno, di essere nella stessa lista tra cui figuravano Google, Maria Palua (una ex di Mark particolarmente psicotica, da quello che gli aveva raccontato Dustin) e i Winkelvii.  
"Regola n° 3: non ci sono giorni della settimana o orari."  
"Voglio vederlo con i sindacati." Commentò disgustata la donna.  
"Mark non li sfrutta, ma pretende orari flessibili dai suoi impiegati. Chi va a lavorare lì, sa fin dal principio come funziona." Mark era uno stacanovista (non che Eduardo fosse da meno). "Regola n° 4: non annoiare il profeta con problemi risolvibili da altri." Su certe cose Mark non sarebbe cambiato mai. "Regola n° 5: muoviti velocemente e rompi tutto. Se non stai rompendo niente, non ti stai muovendo abbastanza velocemente."  
"Questa era anche in _Connected_." Si ricordò Elim.  
Eduardo sospirò, come ogni volta che veniva fuori quello stramaledetto film. "Mark è convinto che se non si _distrugge_ qualcosa, non c'è vera innovazione. Comunque, regola n° 6: le relazioni nel posto di lavoro sono scoraggiate, ma non impedite. A Mark non importa chi si stia scopando chi o cosa, l'importante è che non si creino tensioni sul posto di lavoro." Mark basava la sua visione del mondo sulle proprie convinzioni ed esperienze. Quindi per lui il lato emozionale di una rottura era _il male_ , da evitare a ogni costo. "Regola n° 7: chi molla Facebook per andare a lavorare altrove, non è detto che potrà tornare indietro."  
"Questa mi sembra un po' eccessiva."  
"Mark non reagisce bene all'abbandono." Scoperta del secolo. Eduardo l'aveva provato sulla propria pelle. "Regola n° 8: onestà e niente scuse. Mark non sopporta le scuse." Eduardo prese una bottiglia di vino dalla cantinetta a vista. "Detto tra noi, credo fermamente che sia per la sua incapacità di scusarsi." Ed era arrivato all'ultima regola, quella che aveva fatto diventare di un bel rosa Mark. "Regola n° 9: Beast è Il Prediletto. Può andare ovunque e fare qualunque cosa."  
"Beast?"  
"Il cane di Mark." Eduardo aveva scoperto l'esistenza del puli dalla pagina Facebook che gli aveva fatto Dustin. "Mark lo adora e Beast adora Mark. Di solito lo lascia a casa, ma ogni tanto se lo porta in ufficio."  
"Il cane." Elim era molto perplessa.  
"Il cane _di Mark_." Non avrebbe mai, e poi mai, immaginato di associare le due cose. "È ufficialmente riconosciuto come una palla di pelo adorabile che venera Mark ed è venerata da lui. Ti posso garantire che il termine venerazione in relazione con Mark è sconvolgente anche per me."  
La donna non disse niente nell'immediato, ma gli si poteva leggere chiaramente che era solo una questione di tempo. "Edu, qui non si tratta di essere civili a un gala. Qui si tratta di vederlo ogni giorno. Vedere ogni giorno la persona che ti ha tradito, e fare finta che vada tutto bene." Si mordicchiò le labbra in un gesto nervoso. "Sai quanta gente ti farà domande altamente invasive? Signor Saverin, come mai è tornato a Facebook? Signor Saverin, lei e il signor Zuckerberg avete risolto i vostri disaccordi? Quant'è il suo stipendio? Che ne è stata della sua attività a Singapore? Si scopa il grande capo?"  
"Elim!"  
"Edu, la scena dell'orgia in _Connected_ ha vinto il premio come miglior scena di sesso agli MTV Awards! E dire che la tizia era nel mezzo solo per sbaglio è opinione comune a dir poco."  
Eduardo si prese il volto tra le mani. "Quanto odio quello stupido film."  
"Edu, tu e Zuckerberg dovete studiare una linea comune."  
"Lo so. E comunque ci sarà un periodo di prova per vedere come interagisco con il resto dello staff, insomma non è che firmo un contratto medioevale con il sangue, scindibile solo con la morte."  
"Ne sei sicuro? Perché non credo che Zuckerberg la veda nello stesso modo."  
L'uomo stava per ribattere, quando si rese conto che la donna non aveva tutti i torti.

* * *

"Mark, ti prego dimmi che stai scherzando." Dustin era seduto nell'ufficio di Mark con una ciambella a mezz'aria.  
"Nessun scherzo." Mark non lo stava guardando, impegnato nel dattiloscrivere.  
"Eduardo tornerà a lavorare a Facebook?!" Mark trovava molto fastidiosa la voce di Dustin quando raggiungeva certe note acute.  
"È un'idea di Sheryl. Ci mancava una figura simile e con le ultime aperture asiatiche che siamo riusciti a siglare, be' Eduardo è il candidato ideale. Inoltre direttore delle vendite internazionali è una buona posizione per un azionista. E co-fondatore."  
"Questa è una pessima idea. Sul serio Mark, cosa ti fa pensare che Eduardo mollerebbe tutto per venire a lavorare con te? No, devi darmi il nome del tuo spacciatore, perché non so decidermi se ti sta vendendo roba veramente buona o veramente pessima." Dustin era anche parecchio arrabbiato.  
"È stato Wardo a chiedermi di trovargli un posto a Facebook." Mark sorrise all'espressione incredula dell'altro. "Se non mi credi chiamalo."  
"No." Mark non capiva l'espressione infuriata dell'altro. Ma se era lui quello che blaterava sull'amicizia, il perdono e la riconciliazione? "Cazzo, no! Tu adesso lo chiami e gli dici che niente da fare. Porca puttana Mark, ho già dovuto raccattare i vostri cocci, non sono disposto a farlo una seconda volta!"  
"Non abbiamo più vent'anni, Dustin. Credo che non faremo più gli stessi errori di quella volta." Per controbilanciare lo spuntino a base di ciambelle ripiene, avrebbe dovuto come minimo aggiungere un'altra ora di ginnastica. "Siamo... maturati?"  
"Tu e lui, nei confronti uno dell'altro? Per cortesia, non diciamo stronzate."  
"Ok, mettiamola così: Wardo mi è mancato. Più del previsto. Ma sono sopravvissuto senza di lui. Se non dovesse funzionare, almeno questa volta non... avrò rimpianti."  
Dustin fu stupito dell'ammissione. Eduardo era un argomento taboo, era difficile che il ragazzo si sbottonasse così tanto. "Wow, e questa perla di saggezza da dove viene?" Dustin lo conosceva troppo bene, Mark stava citando qualcun altro.  
Mark mise il broncio. "Chet."  
"Ah ecco." Non l'avrebbe mai detto all'amico, ma c'era una certa logica nel fatto che un maestro elementare fosse diventato uno dei migliori amici di Mark. E uno dei pochi che riusciva a farlo un minimo ragionare.  
"Comunque ci potevo arrivare anche da solo, lo sai." Ribatté piccato Mark. "E poi è piuttosto logico."  
"Logico?" Dustin osservò come Mark si fosse quasi rannicchiato su sé stesso, Beast che gli dormiva affianco sul divano. "Logico dice lui. Tu e la logica siete due rette parallele che non si incrociano mai quando si tratta di Eduardo."  
Mark chiuse gli occhi, appoggiandosi più comodo sul divano. "Credo che per una volta sia io che Eduardo abbiamo lo stesso fine."  
"E cioè? Rendere la nostra vita una soap opera?" Ma non c'era cattiveria nel tono di Dustin, solo malinconia.  
Mark scosse il capo. "Evitare che le nostre vite siano due rette che si sono intersecate solo in un punto."  
Dustin lo fissò, per una volta serio. "Mark, sono passati dieci anni da quando tu e Wardo eravate amici. Dieci anni cambiano tantissimo le persone."  
Mark sorrise. "Lo so. Ma forse nel nostro caso è un bene."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Non so niente di economia aziendale. Spero perdonerete le mie cavolate in materia. Ho tradotto CEO come amministratore delegato (è il termine più usato nelle pubblicazioni di settore che riguardano Mark). Il direttore operativo (COO) è "un manager, posto alle dirette dipendenze del capo azienda (=chief executive officer, amministratore delegato, direttore generale, ecc.), con responsabilità di coordinamento e ottimizzazione di tutte le attività operative e progettuali di una azienda per renderle più efficaci e funzionali ai fini del business." (ringraziamo come sempre la Wiki). La posizione di Eduardo è la nostrana traduzione di Export Sales Director.  
> 2) L'attuale COO di Facebook è una donna talmente brava che è generalmente accettato che è merito suo se Facebook ha iniziato finalmente a guadagnare dopo anni di perdite (vi rimando alla sua pagina Wiki). Ovviamente il personaggio che sarà qui presente non avrà assolutamente nulla a che fare con l'originale.  
> 3) La regola n° 5 è uno dei motti di FB: "Move fast and break things. Unless you are breaking stuff, you are not moving fast enough." Se avete una traduzione migliore passatemela pure.  
> 4) Sheryl è interpretata dall'attrice [Helen McCrory](http://www3.pictures.zimbio.com/pc/Helen+McCrory+Steven+Willey+BFI+London+Film+Ana5fqhaCSPl.jpg), Terence dall'attore [Woody Harrelson](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_ZDDBjRzIU_c/TS3OJkOOaFI/AAAAAAAACio/yvRYGOmHN6Y/s1600/woody-harrelson.jpg), Elim è interpretata dall'attrice [Fann Wong](http://www.flickr.com/photos/teducation/50854532/).


	3. We could have had it all

Sheryl era una graziosa donna sulla cinquantina, e stava aspettando Eduardo all'ingresso della zona convegni di Facebook.  
Dopo gli ultimi anni passati in Asia, in cui tutto era sviluppato in altezza (per non parlare di Singapore o Tokyo), gli sembrava sempre un po' strano che la sede centrale di Facebook si sviluppasse invece orizzontalmente.  
Le rare volte che era venuto per qualche cerimonia o incontro azionario (solitamente mandava un rappresentante, ma c'era stata qualche occasione più delicata o pubblica, in cui non si era sentito di delegare. Per fortuna c'era stato sempre anche Dustin a fungere da materasso di sicurezza tra lui e Mark) si era accorto che ogni volta c'era un edificio in più.  
Gli avevano spedito la cartina del campus, e non vedeva l'ora di darsi all'esplorazione.  
Di quello che aveva capito ogni edificio era composto da piano terra con gli spazi relax/ispirazione/comuni (non sapeva come definirli) e primo piano con gli uffici, che, da buona tradizione di Facebook, erano delle postazioni superaccessoriate senza barriere.

L'uscente direttore operativo, fu molto gentile nel mostrargli l'edificio delle vendite e rapporti internazionali (che condividevano lo stesso posto) e a presentargli le persone chiave con cui avrebbe lavorato.  
Eduardo sfoggiò tutti i trucchi del mestiere: diede a ognuno di loro la giusta dose di attenzione, cercò di memorizzare fin da subito tutti i nomi, registrò le prime reazioni e fece anche alcune battute soft per vedere le singole attitudini.  
Sheryl gli sembrò divertita e compiaciuta (anche se lo nascondeva sotto uno strato di educata professionalità) ed Eduardo ai rilassò man mano che il giro proseguiva.

"Allora, prime impressioni?"  
L'uomo non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi giudicato dalla donna, come se fosse ancora a scuola.  
"Incredibile. Non ho mai lavorato per una azienda con un quartier generale così vasto, fa una certa impressione." Facebook non aveva badato a spese, era come una città all'interno della città.  
La donna annuì, sembrandogli quasi compiaciuta. "Se già per un nuovo manager può essere complicato, posso solo immaginare come possa essere per lei dottor Saverin."  
"Eduardo. Mi chiami Eduardo." Rispose lui, decidendo di non inoltrarsi nella discussione. La donna era l'unica che aveva affrontato più o meno direttamente il _ritorno_ di Eduardo.  
Lei annuì, chiaramente prendendo atto della sua riluttanza. "Solo se farai lo stesso."

* * *

Travis Helber era un uomo molto affascinante sulla quarantina.  
La prima cosa che Mark notò era che, appena al secondo giorno di lavoro, lo staff femminile era già ai suoi piedi. Era come se Travis avesse già il suo harem.  
Gli portavano il caffè, si fermavano a parlare con lui, gli mostravano dove erano tutte le cose: tutte cose che Mark si aspettava facessero per un nuovo dirigente, ma, impossibile da non notare, era come se non aspettassero che essergli utili. Travis non doveva fare nulla e loro erano lì, pronte ad assisterlo senza che lui chiedesse.

Mark era sbalordito e invidioso. A lui nessuno spontaneamente portava il caffè  
(tranne sua madre, ma, come amava prenderlo in giro Randi, quello era il privilegio di essere l'unico maschietto della nidiata).

Si dovette ricordare che mettere il broncio a trent'anni per una cosa del genere non era dignitoso, e che lui era sempre il capo lì.

Ma un capo senza caffè.

* * *

Eduardo odiava la California, ma era il primo ad ammettere che gli erano mancati i grandi spazi dell'America.  
Singapore era magnifica, piena di ordinato caos, una ragazza follemente elegante, ma la libertà di fare un corsa vicino al centro cittadino era un punto a favore del suo ritorno negli Stati Uniti.

Il suo appartamento a Singapore era in un complesso di lusso con piscina riservata e un piano adibito a palestra, ma in California si era adeguato agli usi locali e aveva affittato una semplice casa a Palo Alto che confinava con le Baylands, a dieci minuti da Menlo Park, dove aveva sede Facebook.

Da quando stava in California aveva preso l'abitudine di fare ogni giorno una corsa per le Baylands almeno per mezz'ora.  
Il clima prevalentemente secco favoriva l'esercizio all'aria aperta e benché normalmente usciva per le 8, trovava già parecchia gente in giro come lui.

C'era una mora, che incrociava ogni mattina, che aveva preso l'abitudine di salutarlo con un sorriso smagliante e flirtuoso.  
Eduardo ricambiava ogni volta, ma non aveva mai rallentato il passo.

La California era già troppo complicata di suo.

* * *

Se cinque anni fa qualcuno gli avesse detto che un giorno avrebbe lavorato da casa per accudire un cane, l'avrebbe preso per pazzo e mai più rivolto la parola.

Eppure da quando Beast era entrato nella sua vita aveva scoperto che, a parte problemi da allarme rosso, la sua palla di pelo preferita riusciva a catturare la sua attenzione come pochissime cose.  
Le prime volte che il suo cagnone era stato male aveva passato ore totalmente improduttive in ufficio, controllando ogni mezz'ora con la dog sitter che per l'occasione veniva tutto il giorno.  
Realizzato ciò, aveva deciso che non valeva neppure la pena di spostarsi da casa.

Normalmente Beast dormiva nella sua mega cesta foderata con vecchie coperte di Mark a fianco del suo letto, ma quando stava male si trasferiva sul lettone del padrone, piastrellandosi contro di lui.

Beast pretendeva una montagna di coccole quando stava male.

Be', si ritrovò a pensare Mark, tutti volevano le coccole quando stavano male.

* * *

C'era una donna alla scrivania di Mark. E stava usando il computer di Mark. Le cuffie di Mark. Il _cellulare_ di Mark.  
"Scusi?" Eduardo non si era neppure reso conto di essersi diretto verso di lei. La donna però non lo sentì subito. "Mi scusi." Ripeté più forte.  
Questo attirò l'attenzione. "Buongiorno." Fu preso in contropiede dal sorriso in risposta.  
"Buongiorno. Non può stare qui, questa scrivania è di un'altra persona." si ritrovò molto intelligentemente a farle notare Eduardo.  
La donna non sembrò ne stupita, ne turbata della cosa, piuttosto molto divertita. "Sì, lo so che è la postazione di Mark."  
"Ah. Ok, quindi..." perché continuava a starsene lì?  
"Non dovresti essere a lavorare?" In quel momento comparì l'uomo in questione.  
"Ciao stella."  
Mark la salutò appoggiando una mano sulla spalla, in un gesto affettuoso. "Non hanno ancora fino l'aggiornamento ai vostri computer?" S'informò.  
"Nooo. E gli altri uffici sono chiusi, quindi non ho proprio nulla da fare." Brontolò la rossina. "Allora ho preso una mezzora di permesso per trovare una connessione ad internet."  
"E quindi sei venuta scrocco da me?"  
"Esatto."  
Eduardo in quel momento si sentiva orribilmente come ogni volta che era finito insieme a Mark e Sean Parker: il terzo incomodo. Peggio, il terzo _invisibile_.  
"Comunque," la voce della donna sarebbe stata fastidiosa (tendeva al registro superiore) se non fosse stata così espressiva, "sono venuta quì per controllare le mail e salvarmi un paio di robe su cui lavorare con calma sul portatile. Visto che ho fatto tutto e che se rimango ancora mi chiedi il canone d'affitto... tolgo il disturbo." Prese la chiavetta usb e il cellulare (Eduardo realizzò che non era quello di Mark, anche se era lo stesso modello e le cover erano simili) e diede un bacio sulla guancia a Mark, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. "Ciao stella, ci vediamo domani sera."  
Mark le sorrise. "A domani."

Non appena la donna fu fuori portata d'ascolto, Eduardo non riuscì a trattenersi: "Chi era?"  
"Florence." Rispose Mark sovrappensiero, senza togliere lo sguardo dai documenti che aveva in mano.  
"Dovrebbe dirmi qualche cosa?" Non riuscì a trattenersi l'altro.  
"E' un'amica." Fece spallucce Mark.  
"Un'amica?"  
Mark dovette notare la nota incredula nel tono dell'altro. "Sì, un'amica." Lo guardò perplesso. "Sai, nonostante le tue teatralità, confido nel fatto che anche tu sappia che sono sempre stato in grado di avere amici. Addirittura gente che non ha lavorato a Facebook e che non era al college con me." Fu la risposta piccata.  
Eduardo voleva ribattere, forse anche scusarsi, ma Mark non gliene diede l'occasione: era già andato via, ad occuparsi di cose più importanti di lui.

* * *

"E' una tortura. E' una ca-cavolacchio di tortura!" Florence era ansimante, dopo un'ora di pilates le scale per uscire dalla palestra erano distruttive.  
"Ti fa bene." Mark, si limitò a ricordarle Mark.  
"Tonifica i muscoli." Sentenziò una delle signore del loro corso.  
Florence era una persona estremamente pigra e per questo motivo il medico le aveva ordinato di iscriversi a palestra, o meglio ai corsi di fitness (che la obbligavano a una certa regolarità).  
Mark aveva deciso di unirsi a lei. Questo aveva provocato molta ilarità tra i loro amici e molta sorpresa tra gli altri, o meglio, _le altre_ , frequentatrici del corso: Mark era l'unico uomo, in una decina di donne per lo più di mezza età. Donne che lo avevano preso incredibilmente in simpatia e che Flo chiamava scherzosamente il suo Molto Esclusivo Fan Club.  
"Rassoda i glutei." Continuò Mark sullo stesso tono, incurante dei piagnucolii di Florence.  
"Aiuta a combattere l'incontinenza." Assertò un'altra signora.  
"Mette in moto-" Mark si bloccò di colpo. In quel momento stavano entrando Dustin ed Eduardo.  
"Mark!" Lo salutò Dustin, vestito ancora in jeans e camicia, chiaramente direttamente dagli uffici.  
"Ciao Mark." Invece Eduardo era già cambiato in tuta e maglietta senza maniche. Era da Harvard che Mark non lo vedeva così _svestito_.  
(Dio, da quando Eduardo aveva braccia simili?)  
"Zuckerberg." Mark non si era neppure accorto della terza persona con loro, il responsabile finanziario di Dustin.  
"Ciao." Si sforzò di rispondere.  
"Non sapevo che venivi anche tu in questa palestra: non è lontana da Facebook?" s'informò Dustin, non accortosi della tensione.  
"Sì, ma vicina a dove lavora l'amica che viene con me."  
"Mark!" Lo chiamarono due delle signore del suo corso. Avevano preso l'abitudine di andare a bere qualcosa in un bar lì vicino subito dopo lezione.  
"Devo andare." Non sapeva neppure lui perché si sentiva così in imbarazzo. "Buon allenamento." E si precipitò fuori.

"E quei ragazzi chi erano?" s'informarono subito le signore.  
"Uno lavora per me, uno lavorava per me, e uno lavora per lui." Fu la risposta evasiva di Mark, fingendo di essere molto intento nel bere il suo AranCafè.  
"Quello che Mark non dice, è che uno è il suo ex-compagno di stanza al college, mentre un altro è il suo ex platonico fidanzato." Intervenne Florence ( _serpe in seno_ ).  
Questo come prevedibile attirò l'attenzione. "Fidanzato? E quale dei tre?"  
"Nessuno dei tre." Tagliò corto Mark. "Non c'è _mai_ stato niente tra noi."  
"Quello moro, fisionomia esotica." Come accadeva troppo spesso Flo, lo ignorò.  
Ci fu una specie di inspirazione collettiva. "Quello è Eduardo?"  
"Cosa? Come fate a sapere come si chiama?!" Mark si sentì incredibilmente esposto.  
"Mark..."  
"Andiamo, pensi che non abbiamo visto tutte _Connected_?"

Quanto odiava quel film. _Quanto lo odiava_.

* * *

Se il buon giorno si vedeva dal mattino, la giornata di Eduardo sarebbe stata una merda. Non poteva essere altrimenti, visto il mal di testa imperante e Sean Parker seduto alla sua scrivania.

Era rimasto shockato la prima volta che se lo era ritrovato davanti.  
Aveva saputo da fonti certe (Dustin) che nel corso degli anni Mark e Sean avevano quasi rotto i rapporti e quindi non aveva assolutamente messo in conto di ritrovarselo negli uffici al di fuori di qualche occasione più pubblica.  
Invece non era stato così.

Come lo stesso Parker si era premunito di fargli sapere, aver avuto un figlio gli aveva fatto mettere la testa a posto e negli ultimi due anni lui e Mark avevano riallacciato i rapporti e adesso Sean era ufficiosamente l'addetto di Mark nel trovare progetti interessanti su cui investire. La nuova funzione eventi, che stava spopolando, era nata da questa rinnovata collaborazione.  
E fonti non ufficiali dicevano che dietro alla nuova app che stava rivoluzionando la moda (da una foto e con un budget trovava negozio e auggeriva i capi più adatti all'utente) ci fossero proprio loro due. Eduardo ancora non credeva che fosse possibile mettere moda e Mark nella stessa sentenza.

Comunque il risultato non cambiava: a settimane alterne Eduardo si ritrovava Parker tra i piedi.

Cristo, come odiava i lunedì mattina.

"Wow. Miss Singapore. Congratulazioni." Sean aveva in mano un tablet (che Eduardo riconobbe immediatamente come quello di Mark) e un caffè.  
"Sparisci." Il fatto che quel pedofilo era ancora in giro lo faceva andare in bestia.  
"E quella dell'altra settimana, chi era?" Fece finta di pensarci su. "Non me la ricordo, ma probabilmente neanche tu."  
"Smettila." Glielo sibilò. "Non sono affari che ti riguardano. E se ancora non l'avessi capito la tua presenza non è gradita."  
Sean sorrise, soddisfatto. "Hai ragione, hai ragione." Si alzò dalla sedia. "Ma lascia che ti dia un consiglio: stai alla larga da Mark. Non gli piace leggere degli associati a Facebook sulla pagina cronaca rosa." Aggiungendo, "lo so per esperienza personale." Si bloccò prima di uscire. "Sai, più passa il tempo, meno capisco come potevate essere amici." E con uno svolazzo di giacca imboccò il corridoio che portava alle scale.

Era bello sapere di poter contare sulle teatralità di Parker. Almeno qualcosa non cambiava mai.

* * *

La sesta stagione di Games of Thrones stava per iniziare e la combriccola era già radunata in religioso silenzio sul divano di Mark. Poiché era l'unico miliardario della compagnia (cioè con un proiettore quasi cinematografico e un impianto stereo che al confronto i comuni cinema dovevano andare a nascondersi) era tacitamente deciso che i programmi in HD erano da vedersi in casa Zuckerberg.  
Mark e altre cinque persone lo consideravano un appuntamento fisso e irrinunciabile (lode a chi registrava).

Erano un branco di nerd, ma non era colpa loro se a bar e feste preferivano vedere i Draghi che planavano su Castel Granito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) dopo aver letto i libri delle Cronache del ghiaccio e del fuoco, sto guardando finalmente la seconda stagione! Sono tranquilla che ne avremo ancora per un paio d'anni (Martin ha ancora un paio di libri), quindi... ;)  
> 2) Travis è interpretato dall'attore [Michael Ealy](http://www.blackfilm.com/read/wp-content/uploads/2011/08/Michael-Ealy-4.jpg) (ebbene sì, guardo Common Law). Florence è interpretata dall'attrice [Emma Stone](http://images2.fanpop.com/images/photos/6500000/Emma-emma-stone-6591905-502-629.jpg).


	4. Now you're just somebody that I used to know

L'orologio del computer segnava le 00.30.  
Per una volta Mark non era alla Zuck-1, la sua amata scrivania in mezzo ai suoi dipendenti, ma alla Zuck-α, la sua imponente scrivania da "I'm the CEO, bitch" che usava per gli incontri _delicati_. Aveva passato tutto il pomeriggio a litigare con l'ufficio pubbliche relazioni (non, non sarebbe andato al ballo di quell'arrogante e presuntuoso di un governatore e ok, niente commenti pubblici o privati sull'ultima intervista di Thiel) e la sera in teleconferenza con gli uffici di Sydney. La riunione era andata avanti per tre ore, ovvio, per loro era solo tardo pomeriggio, finchè Mark non aveva deciso di aver fatto abbastanza per quel giorno e chiuso il tutto.  
Era stanco. Era incredibilmente stanco. L'espansione nel mercato asiatico stava procedendo alla grande, ma obbligava tutti a orari massacranti, o quanto meno piuttosto vari.  
Contemplò per un attimo di rimanere a dormire su uno dei confortevoli divani in una delle sale ricreative, ma alla fine decise che avrebbe optato per il morbido letto di casa e una mattinata libera. Chiamò un taxi, prese lo zaino e si avviò verso le scale (se non era di fretta cercava di fare più movimento possibile).

L'edificio conferenze non era deserto, nulla era mai completamente deserto a Facebook, ma, le luci di qualche incontro che si era prorogato fino a tardi, erano veramente poche.  
Lanciò un'occhiata distratta agli stencil di donna in tinte shocking mentre scendeva, la sua attenzione indirizzata verso l'ufficio di Sydney. Era quasi uscito dall'edificio quando notò la figura di Eduardo in una delle sale. Era l'unico in piedi, con un gruppetto di persone sedute al tavolo, e qualche schermo.

Non era la prima volta che gli era capitato di vedere Eduardo lavorare a tarda notte, occupandosi dei mercati asiatici era praticamente inevitabile.  
Non era neppure la prima volta che si era ritrovato imbambolato a vederlo dominare la platea, catturare l'attenzione anche degli esecutivi più esigenti.  
E, da un paio di mesi a questi parte, non era la prima volta che si era chiesto se estrometterlo dalla compagnia fosse stata la scelta migliore per Facebook (il fatto che non era stata la scelta più saggia per quanto riguardava _Mark_ , era da anni un fatto assodato).

* * *

"Dio mio Saverin, ti prego, prendiamoci una pausa!" Terence si stiracchiò, rischiando di cadere dalla sua sedia.  
Lui ed Eduardo erano presso la postazione di quest'ultimo, intenti a fare ciò che gli riusciva meglio: conti.  
Eduardo stava valutando una proposta di campagna marketing in Giappone dedicata ai ragazzi dai 13 ai 18 anni e aveva bisogno dei dati del Sol Levante, e delle prospettive di rientro economico della stessa.  
Aveva studiato il dossier inviatogli, ma non era convinto delle conclusioni tratte dal risultato di quei conti. Gli sembravano troppo ottimistiche.  
"Vai pure, io continuo." Rispose distrattamente. _Se confronto i dati del mese di-_  
"Mi devo ricredere sul tuo conto." Lo informò Terence.  
"Uh?" Si girò verso l'uomo.  
"Quando Mark aveva fatto il tuo nome per una posizione in azienda ero stato tra i più contrari." Non lavorava a Facebook da molti mesi, ma aveva capito fin da subito che l'uomo non era una di quelle persone che mandavano a dire le cose. "Mi hai fatto ricredere."  
"Sono contento." Ma erano passati i tempi in cui Eduardo cercava l'approvazione degli altri.  
L'uomo sorrise misteriosamente divertito. "Lascia stare. Ti offro il caffè e così siamo metaforicamente a posto."  
Eduardo non capì bene cosa volesse dire, ma, preferì non indagare.  
Era ancora l'ultimo arrivato lì dentro, avrebbe avuto tempo per conoscere quelle persone e imparare i loro strani riti.  
Sorrise tra sé e sé, sproporzionalmente compiaciuto della cosa.

* * *

Mark era a Sacramento per una conferenza. Qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto ispirare i giovani (che in quel caso erano proprio giovani, studenti delle superiori di un quartiere disagiato).

Dopo il giro, Mark e il suo entourage avevano deciso per andare a pranzare in un ristorante in periferia, noto per il suo magnifico giardino e le tagliate di manzo.  
Mark non vedeva l'ora di sedersi e ordinare, Travis flirtava con la cameriera che li stava facendo accomodare e Cecil era fuori che stava telefonando a casa.

Non eppena Mark entrò nella sala, la vide.

Non si aspettava di vederla, infatti non focalizzò subito _chi_ fosse.  
(Possibile che si incontrassero sempre in un ristorante?).

A distanza di più di dieci anni Erica Albright continuava ad essere dannatamente carina.

Mark aveva pensato a lei. Non centrava l'amore, il sesso, il karma o un tardivo senso di colpa. Semplicemente capitava.

Mark notò che anche lei lo aveva visto. Fece un mezzo sorriso.  
Lei lo ricambiò con un saluto.

Per un secondo, per un micro secondo Mark ebbe voglia di andare da lei.  
Ma lei non era sola, lui non era solo e tutto sommato la tagliata di manzo era una prospettiva più interessante.

* * *

"Sto pensando di rompere con Patricia."  
Chris uscì di pista.  
L'esaltante vita dei miliardari: trovarsi con il proprio compagno di stanza del college a giocare a Mario Car. Un temporaneamente single Chris (Sean era dovuto andare all'improvviso a Wellington per sostituire il Presidente), aveva deciso di concedersi una piccola pausa dal giornale ed andare a trovare gli amici della costa ovest.  
Non si vergognava di ammettere di sentirsi un po' abbandonato da quando tutti e tre erano a Palo Alto. (Scacciò via la vocina che gli diceva _pensa a come si dev'essere sentito Eduardo con voi tutti là_ ).  
Aveva passato la sera precedente con Dustin ed Eduardo, mentre il giorno dopo sarebbe andato da Mark.  
"Sul serio? Ma... credevo che le cose tra voi due andassero bene." Aveva avuto l'impressione che Dustin finalmente avesse trovato qualcuno con cui stare a lungo termine.  
"Vanno bene. Patricia è fantastica."  
"Il sesso non è soddisfacente?"  
Dustin ridacchiò. "Sean lo sa che vai in giro a fare domande simili?"  
"Quello che Sean non sa, non può disapprovare." Ehi, era lui quello sposato, la voce dell'esperienza.  
"Mhp. No, tutto bene anche li. Solo..." Chris si avvicinò all'amico, fino a quasi abbracciarlo, "non-non c'è..." mosse la mano in un gesto frustrato.  
"Non c'è...?"  
"Chris, come facevi a sapere che Sean era quello giusto? Quello del _per tutta la vita_?"  
"Nausea. Un sacco di nausea." Chris era incredibilmente serio. "Non sto scherzando!" Protestò. "Ero felice di uscire con lui, e avevo la nausea. Ero triste quando non lo vedevo, e avevo la nausea. Quando gli ho chiesto se quello che c'era tra di noi era una cosa seria pensavo di morire!"  
"Questo perché in realtà sei una ragazzina ormonale, Chris."  
"Mi scusi, ma non sono io quello che si lamenta che nel suo rapporto manca la magia!"  
Questo provocò una risata. "Non avrei utilizzato un termine così disneyano, ma suppongo che sia così." Si rilassò sui voluminosi cuscini del divano. "Suppongo che sia così."

* * *

"Spiegami perché sono qua." Chiese perplesso Mark.  
Era giunto a casa di Dustin in seguito a un sms di quest'ultimo che proclamava allarme rosso.  
"Questo è un intervento per cuori infranti." Proclamò solennemente l'uomo.  
"Io non ho il cuore infranto." Ribatté Mark.  
"Se è per questo non hai proprio un cuore." Arrivò dalle sue spalle.  
Mark si voltò e si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Eduardo. "Cosa ci fai qui?" Sbottò.  
Il moro indicò Dustin. "Direi che Dustin ha mandato a tutti e due lo stesso messaggio."  
"Tre." Li corresse il soggetto in questione. "Ma Sid non può venire, ha il compleanno del suocero."  
"Chi?" Mark non conosceva nessuno con quel nome.  
"Il tizio che viene in palestra con noi." Sopperì Eduardo.  
Informazione secondaria. "Perché hai il cuore infranto? Tu e Patricia vi siete lasciati?" La donna era stata una delle meno irritanti fidanzate dell'amico.  
"Io l'ho lasciata." Ammise Dustin.  
"E hai il cuore infranto? Non è un contro senso?" Non era logico.  
Eduardo gli lanciò un'occhiataccia (lasciandolo piuttosto perplesso) "Ci dispiace Dustin. E' successo qualcosa, avete litigato...?"  
Fanculo Eduardo e la sua pseudo-empatia.  
"No. No, ma mi sono reso conto che il nostro rapporto non stava andando avanti."  
Mark voleva sbuffare, ma si ritrovò ad annuire, capendolo forse fin troppo bene.

* * *

"Mi mancherà il sesso." Proclamò ad alta voce Dustin.  
Eduardo ridacchiò come un ragazzino. Era alla sua terza birra ed era parecchio allegro. Niente in confronto di Dustin, pronto ad aprire la quarta, ma decisamente più di Mark, che non era nemmeno a metà della prima.  
La mente di Eduardo fece un brusco dietrofront. "Perché Mark non sta bevendo?" Ops. L'aveva detto a voce alta?  
Mark rispose con un'alzata di spalle. "Sopravviverai." Rispose a Dustin. "E poi in certi ambienti i single fanno molto più sesso degli accompagnati." Fece un cenno con la bottiglia nella direzione di Eduardo. "Chiedilo a lui."  
"Ehi!" Mise il broncio Eduardo. Non che l'opinione, o le battutine altrui gli interessassero molto, ma quando Mark lanciava frecciatine, be' era una cosa diversa.  
"Quand'è stata l'ultima volta che sei andato a letto con qualcuno?" Gli chiese Dustin, visibilmente interessato all'argomento.  
"Due mesi fa." Calcolò Eduardo.  
Mark sbuffò mezzo irritato e mezzo divertito. "Non è quello che dicono i giornali."  
"Oh, perché tutto quello che scrivono è vero?" Ribatté piccato.  
"No," s'intromise Dustin "ma l'altra settimana mi parlavi di una modella indonesiana, cos'è, vi siete guardati platonicamente tutta la settimana a Giacarta?"  
"No, ma non abbiamo mai raggiunto il letto."  
Dustin scoppiò a ridere, e anche Mark non poté fare a meno di unirsi agli altri due.  
"E il nostro CEO preferito?" Chiese quasi candido Dustin.  
"Qual è la domanda?"  
"Oh, andiamo," gli lanciò una patatina Dustin, "quand'è stata l'ultima volta che hai scopato."  
"Be' se applichiamo la logica di Eduardo direi un sei anni fa."  
Eduardo non riuscì ad evitare di fissarlo.  
"Aspetta, aspetta, aspetta." Si corresse Dustin, "riformulo, visto che non è da così tanto che ti sei lasciato con Emily: da quand'è che non _fai l'amore_?"  
Mark sorrise. "Da quando mi sono lasciato con Emily. Un anno e mezzo circa."  
Eduardo ricordava la fidanzata di Mark. Mora, fisionomia da cerbiatta, grandi occhi scuri, graziosamente sproporzionata. Da quello che aveva letto dai giornali e blog erano stati assieme diversi anni.  
Dustin era stupito. "E da quando vi siete lasciati... zac, niente?"  
"Zac, niente." Confermò Mark. "Non è così semplice quando una storia del genere finisce."  
 _Una storia del genere?_ "E perchè è finita?" Eduardo si accorse di averlo chiesto solo perchè si ritrovò gli sguardi degli altri due.  
"Perchè... " Mark si bloccò. Divenne rosso. "Perché volevo mettere su famiglia, mentre lei non si sentiva ancora pronta."  
"Volevi sposarti?" Chiese Dustin, visibilmente sorpreso.  
Ma Eduardo non lo era. Ricordava ancora troppo bene una conversazione avuta quando erano ancora ad Harvard assieme: Mark voleva il matrimonio e soprattutto voleva dei figli.  
"Ci ho pensato. Ci stavo pensando. Ma per lei era troppo presto."  
"Avresti dovuto aspettare."  
"E' per questo che ci siamo lasciati." Finalmente Mark finì la birra. "Non ero disposto ad aspettare. E quando ami una persona dovresti essere in grado di farlo, giusto?"

Sì. Sì, la risposta era mille volte sì. Eduardo lo sapeva fin troppo bene.

* * *

Il sito internet aveva un articolo nella front page intitolato _Due fondatori di Facebook fanno faville a Santorini._.  
Da quando Dustin si era lasciato con Patricia, sembrava come se Eduardo avesse fatto sua missione portarsi in giro Dustin.  
Quando capitava che fossero liberi d'impegni, tutti e due si recavano in una delle località più alla moda del momento, e Mark il giorno dopo si trovava un articolo tra le mani che raccontava degli ultimi trascorsi del terribile duo.

Secondo l'articolo sembrava che Eduardo era stato tutta la sera piuttosto intimo con una famosa attrice turca, sull'isola per girare uno sceneggiato.

Be', quello stupido brasiliano poteva scoparsi chi voleva, non erano affari suoi.

Passò tutto il resto della giornata irritato ed arrabbiato: irritato con Eduardo (e Dustin) e arrabbiato con se stesso per essere irritato.

Ma conosceva fin troppo bene quella gelosia che gli faceva venir voglia di poter chiudere Eduardo negli uffici di Facebook e di tenerlo per sempre lì dentro.

* * *

Le mani della donna erano premute contro il suo petto.  
Si stava prendendo il suo piacere, muovendosi sopra di lui, dettando legge sul loro ritmo.

Era bellissima e profumava di mughetto.

Sarà stata la quarta o quinta volta che si trovavano per scopare, tutti e due a Tokyo per lavoro.

Lei gli arpionava i capelli per baciarlo, lui impazziva per come i loro corpi combaciassero alla perfezione.

Era magnifico, il loro rapporto era così semplice che Eduardo non poteva che rilassarsi in sua presenza.

E quando lei gli tirava giù i pantaloni, prendendogli il sesso tra le mani, era il momento in cui finalmente Eduardo aveva la testa libera da ogni pensiero.

* * *

Mark aveva tentato di darsi alla fuga non appena aveva visto Eduardo dirigersi verso la sua poltrona.  
Avevano appena finito una riunione con gli altri dirigenti e se ne stavano andando tutti, quando si era ritrovato il braccio e il corpo di Eduardo a bloccargli la strada. "Dobbiamo parlare."  
L'uomo aveva bloccato con il suo codice la porta dall'interno.  
Mark poteva sbloccarla (i vantaggi dell'essere il capo: nessuno aveva il suo livello di sicurezza), ma doveva oltrepassare fisicamente Eduardo, il quale era più alto di lui, e stando alle braccia che vedeva in palestra anche più forte.

Era una sciocchezza.  
Perché con Eduardo il problema era che faceva di ogni cosa, che non combaciava con il suo ideale di business, una tragedia.  
Così, benché il casus belli fosse stata una mancata firma da parte di Mark, la discussione era ben presto degenerato nell'ennesimo litigio tra i due.

"Se tu la smettessi per un secondo di considerare ogni cosa che faccio come un affronto personale, ti accorgeresti che sei ridicolo!" Dopo qualche minuto Mark era già che doveva trattenersi dall'urlare.  
"Ridicolo? E' così che mi vedi?!" Eduardo non si poneva quel problema.  
"Come al solito trai sempre le conclusioni sbagliate. E non ascolti quello che ti dico." Mark si accasciò contro il tavolo.  
"Tu non hai idea di quanto io ti ascolti."  
"Non mi sembra." Gli rinfacciò. "Questo è come quando ti ho chiesto di venire in California e tu ti sei concentrato solo su essere lasciato in dietro."

A quelle parole Eduardo si ricompose, una luce determinata nello sguardo. "Visto che torni sempre su questo punto, vuoi veramente sapere perché non sono venuto in California?"  
"Credo di sape-"  
"Tu non sai un cazzo!" Eduardo gli puntò contro il dito, come ad ammonirlo nel non ribattere. "Tu non sai un stramerito cazzo! Tu non ti sei mai accorto di niente!"  
"Va bene, allora illuminami!" Mark si sentiva ribollire il sangue.  
"Non sono venuto perché mi rifiutavo di essere così _patetico_ da fare tutto quello che desideravi! Il tuo problema Mark, il tuo vero problema è che nessuno ti ha mai detto _no_!"  
"Ti posso garantire che non è vero."  
"Non quando te ne fregava veramente. Perché, guardiamo in faccia la realtà, tutti pur di non discutere con te, te la danno vinta." Si fermò, tentando di calmarsi. "Uscire con te è come fare un'ora di step, no?"  
"Perché stai tirando in ballo Erika?"  
"Tu non eri neanche innamorato di Erika! Quello che ti ossessionava è non riuscivi a capire perché lei ti avesse mollato. A te manda in bestia non capire qualcosa."  
"Sì, è vero." Mark era abbastanza onesto con se stesso da ammetterlo.  
Eduardo gli sembrò svuotato di ogni energia. "Sto perdendo il mio tempo. Non avrei dovuto bloccarti. Abbiamo ancora del lavoro da sbrigare e-"  
"Mi dispiace."  
"Cosa?" Eduardo si girò a guardarlo confuso.  
"Mi dispiace se pensavi che la nostra amicizia non fosse _equilibrata_. Io... io pensavo che ti rendessi conto che eri molto importante per me." Ecco, Mark l'aveva detto. Si era scusato e ora lui ed Eduardo avrebbero potuto tornare amici.  
Ma alle parole di Mark, Eduardo sembrò disperato. "Io ero innamorato di te."  
"Cosa?" Mark doveva aver capito male.  
"Io ero innamorato di te. Avrei dato qualsiasi cosa per averti. Non potevo venire in California e lasciarti dettar legge della mia vita. No-non potevo. Umanamente non potevo."  
"Non lo sapevo." Mark gli sembrò sotto shock.  
Eduardo annuì. "E se lo avessi saputo? Avresti ricambiato?" _Quella_ , quella era la domanda che non lo aveva tormentato. C'erano stati dei momenti in cui Mark sembrava come se... erano quegli attimi che facevano andare avanti Eduardo, che non gli permettevano di mollare la sua incredibilmente stupida cotta.  
"No-non lo so."  
"Bene. Bene, suppongo che questo-" Era la seconda volta che Mark spezzava il cuore di Eduardo. L'uomo si sentì preso dalla disperazione, doveva andarsene via da lì.  
"Wardo!" Mark gli arpionò la giacca. "Aspetta accidenti, aspetta! Devi darmi qualche secondo!" Si fissarono. "Tu eri il mio miglior amico. Il mio _fidanzato_ miglior amico, non-non era neanche contemplabile _altro_."  
"Volevo scoparti su ogni superficie disponibile." Mark mollò la giacca di colpo, come scottato. "Volevo baciarti fino a farti mancare il respiro, volevo morderti per marchiarti a sangue," a Eduardo sembrò di essere posseduto, "ti avrei divorato pur di farti mio!" disperato.

E Mark era bellissimo in quel momento: gli occhi azzurri insolitamente spalancati e vivi, le labbra rosse dischiuse. Eduardo lo voleva, dio quanto lo voleva.

Ma Mark non era diventato uno degli uomini più ricchi e influenti al mondo standosene passivo e aspettando quello che accadeva attorno a lui.  
Si riprese dallo stupore e con un'espressione decisa afferrò nuovamente la giacca di Eduardo e riavvicinò l'uomo a sé.  
"Fallo." Gli grignò contro. "Che c'è Wardo, hai le palle solo per fracassarmi il portatile?"

Il cervello di Eduardo andò in tilt: artigliò la nuca di Mark e offrì a se stesso tutto quello che aveva sempre desiderato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Fine!!!  
> 2) ...circa.  
> 3) Spiego. Quella che doveva essere una storia sola, con una parte extra (v. parte 2, la trama di "Connected"), in realtà è risultata molto più lunga e complessa.  
> Ho fatto finire quì la prima fic della serie perché era il momento culmine di tutta la loro storia. E poi è un po' tradizione delle fanfic (e delle commedie romantiche) quello di finire con un bacio/proclamazione d'amore.  
> 4) Ma questo non significa che non abbia già pronte diecimila parole ambientate in questo 'verse. Volevo postare anche quelle, ma rileggendo ho capito che avrei buttato via una storia (e già scrivo quel che scrivo, almeno devo esserne convinta!) La mia risoluzione è quella di postare il tutto entro il 2013. Ce la farò? Dai, sì che ce la posso fare.  
> 5) Come avrete notato ci sono diversi personaggi secondari originali. Sono difficili da gestire, ma sono passati 10 anni dal film, siamo realistici, sono una necessità.  
> 6) Questa storia, ma in generale ogni storia su TSN, presenta l'inconveniente di avere molti richiami alla realtà. Voglio solo ricordare che sono storie ispirate a un film _liberamente ispirato a una storia vera_. Quando parliamo di Mark o Eduardo, noi parliamo dell'interpretazione di Jesse e Andrew. Che poi uno scrittore trovi aspetti della vita delle loro controparti reali molto _ganzi_ e decida di utilizzarli anche nelle sue storie è una scelta artistica. Esattamente come ha fatto Sorkin a non metterli nel film.  
>  7) Il poster di faechan è bellissimo, molto professionale e più bello di molti che si vedono nei teatri: ancora complimenti ♥  
> 8) Se la storia vi è piaciuta almeno un pochino, siete gentilmente invitate/i a lasciare un kudos ♥. Grazie di aver letto fino a qui :)

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Questa storia sarebbe dovuta essere il seguito "autonomo" della parte riguardante Eduardo e Mark del mio BBI precedente: "All My Hopes and Fear". In corso d'opera ho cambiato diversi antefatti, quindi non lo è più (però il setting è fondamentalmente lo stesso).  
> 2) L'anno d'ambientazione è il 2016.  
> 3) Mentre stavo scrivendo questa parte, avevo come sottofondo il duetto di Morandi e la Pausini "Uno su mille ce la fa". Mi sentivo di dover condividere con voi questa cosa.  
> 4) Cecil è interpretato da [Ricky Tognazzi](http://www.cinematografo.it/cinematografo_new/allegati/2814/ricky-tognazzi-230.jpg).  
> Beast, il puli di Mark, è semplicemente [adorabile](http://wac.450f.edgecastcdn.net/80450F/thefw.com/files/2012/05/9-Beast-the-Dog.jpg).


End file.
